


Swinedimples Skirt

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Quest: Miami [4]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Quest IX Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossdressing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The uniform of an acclaimed academy.
Relationships: Eric Delko & Tim Speedle
Series: Dragon Quest: Miami [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820788
Kudos: 1





	Swinedimples Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This Celestrian says screw gendered clothes!

Tim's gaze strays over to the Swinedimples uniforms while the shopkeeper gathers up five phials of holy water for him, lingering longingly over the skirt: thigh-length, black with a band of gold near the hem, beautiful in its simplicity, and comfortable-looking, too. The headmaster gave them both trousers without sparing a second thought, and they are nice, loose and comfortable, but…

"You can buy the skirt if you want, you know," Eric murmurs by his hear.

He flushes a little, blinking away as the shopkeeper turns back and sets the holy waters on the counter. "Anything else for you, dear?" she asks.

He starts to open his mouth, but a familiar anxiety starts to claw its way out of his chest as he looks at this kind, matronly woman even as she exudes warmth and non-judgement, and he finds the words dying in his throat. He shakes his head and reaches for his coin pouch. "No; thank you."

Eric bumps his shoulder gently as they walk toward the dorm, a silent question.

Tim shakes his head again, mouth twisting unhappily. It's one thing when someone already _knows_ , like when Eric walked in on him putting on a bunny girl outfit for Glitzy, or when he's buying at a costume shop, but this is private, and to let just anyone in… Yeah, it's definitely a good thing the headmaster automatically assumed he'd want the trousers. "It's too cold to wear a skirt, anyway," he says—which is true, at least, but it doesn't make him want it any less.

He feels Eric's eyes on him for a moment, but then they're stepping into the warmth of the dormitory's dining hall, and they're off to find their rooms upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all well and nice and good fantasizing about wearing something that you mightn't have the confidence to normally, but then when that anxiety sets in when you're faced with the prospect of actually wearing it or wearing it where just anyone will see you, and you just freeze up and are like, "NOPE"… *long, forlorn sigh* It sucks.


End file.
